


Besar a Draco Malfoy

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: sabershadowkat [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: "¿Cómo estuvo?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: sabershadowkat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Besar a Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kissing Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423358) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



Harry entró a trompicones en la sala común de Gryffindor, con la túnica torcida y con una mirada estupefacta en su rostro. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas de preocupación mientras Harry se hundía en la silla vacía frente a ellos y parpadeaba ante el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

— ¿Qué pasa, amigo? Parece que has visto un dementor. —dijo Ron con cautela.

—Malfoy. —respondió Harry en una neblina.

Ron hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese imbécil baboso?

Harry se llevó los dedos a los labios y luego miró su mano.

—Me besó.

— ¿Qué? —Ron exclamó, con los ojos saltones. Los otros en la sala común miraron curiosamente en su dirección.

—Me preguntaba cuándo lo haría. —dijo Hermione.

La mirada horrorizada de Ron se dirigió a Hermione.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Sabías de esto? —Harry la miró incrédulo.

Hermione volvió a su ensayo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Malfoy ha estado más nervioso que de costumbre toda la semana, siempre tratando de tener tiempo a solas contigo.

— ¿Y eso te hizo creer que quería besarme?

—En realidad, eso sería porque Parkinson me preguntó qué harías si Malfoy te besara. —dijo Hermione, pasando una página del libro abierto frente a ella.

Ron se fijó en su público y bajó la voz.

—Le dijiste que él maldeciría a Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—Le dije que Harry probablemente se quedaría ahí con esa misma mirada en su cara... —Hermione le hizo un gesto negligente con su pluma a Harry— dándole a Malfoy la oportunidad de huir.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto. Se volvió hacia Harry.

—Se equivoca, ¿verdad? Lo hechizaste, ¿no?

—Um... —Harry se movió incómodamente en su asiento— Sucedió tan rápido...

—Él va a hacerlo de nuevo. —dijo Hermione con naturalidad.

Ron balbuceó con indignación.

— ¡Mejor que el hurón pervertido no lo haga!

—Hermione —dijo Harry un poco desesperado—, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Simple: querrá probar suerte nuevamente —respondió Hermione—. Te besará por segunda vez para ver si le maldices o le devuelves el beso.

— ¡¿Devolver el beso?! —Ron explotó— ¡Harry no le devolverá el beso a Malfoy!

Los Gryffindor en la sala común estallaron en una furia de susurros y risas, mientras miraban a Harry. Harry trató de mezclarse con los muebles.

—Muchas gracias, Ron.

Ron miró a su alrededor y luego se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

—Lo siento, amigo.

—Sólo recuerda, Harry —Hermione anotó algo en su pergamino—, lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaremos.

—Ciertamente no lo haremos —dijo Ron antes de soltar un quejido por el codazo que Hermione le obsequió—. ¡Hermione!

Hermione le sonrió a Harry.

—Nuestro total apoyo.

* * *

Harry se hundió en el asiento libre junto a Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor en el ruidoso Gran Salón. Ron miró a Hermione al otro lado de la mesa, y luego miró a Harry.

— ¿Adónde te fuiste corriendo, Harry? En un momento estabas con nosotros y al siguiente te has ido.

—Malfoy me agarró la túnica y me metió en un armario —dijo Harry, llenando su plato con comida—. Tenías razón, Hermione. Trató de besarme de nuevo.

Ron gruñó.

—Ese maldito imbécil. Espero que le hayas borrado la boca a hechizos. No tendríamos que escucharlo más, entonces.

—Eh... —Harry tiró del cuello de su túnica— En realidad...

La mandíbula de Ron cayó.

—No lo hiciste.

—Pero lo que hice lo hizo callar. —Harry sonrió, rascándose la nuca.

Ron hizo un ruido de dolor y plantó su cara en su plato lleno de comida. Los otros Gryffindor que estaban más cerca en la mesa les miraron con curiosidad.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza ante las payasadas de Ron y luego le preguntó a Harry:

— ¿Cómo fue?

— ¿Cómo fue qué? —dijo Harry, quitando el brownie que estaba al lado de la oreja de Ron.

— ¿Besar a Draco Malfoy?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron detrás de sus gafas y una sonrisa malvada cruzó su cara.

—Húmedo.

Ron gimoteó.

* * *

**fin**

* * *


End file.
